Regret
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: The day of the wedding, and a song to express how he feels... Soul composes a song for Maka (Bad summary I know) I don't own Soul Eater or the song :)


_**A/N: This Is My FIRST Song Fic! I Hope You Guys Like It! It Was Inspired By The Song**__** When I Was Your Man By Bruno Mars**__**. **_

_**Soul's POV:**_

He watched her walk up the isle towards him, all the attendees looked towards her watching as she made her way to him. He watched as she clung to her Father's forearm, how her smile radiated with joy. He loved how her dress clung to her in all the right places, how the eggshell colored dress complimented her really well, how the light bounced off her ashe colored curls. But he loved the twinkle dancing in the beautiful green eyes he seemed to always drown in the most. He watched as she kissed her Father on the cheek and her hand clasped his, her smaller one engulfed by his bigger one. She looked into his eyes in awe, he smiled gently as if to tell her _Yes, we are here_. The preacher began and everyone watched silently as vows were exchanged between the two lovers. Sniffles were heard here and there, Maka's Father crying the loudest blubbering about how his "Little Angel" was married.

He felt his heart constrict when they exchanged rings, the symbol of the bond now tying them together. He barely registered the ministers words "I now pronounce you husband and wife." or how everyone clapped and whistled at them. He kept his gaze on her, never wavering from her brilliant face. They made their way down the aisle with the groomsmen Black Star, Death The Kid and Crona, and the bridesmaids right beside them Tsubaki, Liz and Patti right behind them. The guests filling out soon after gathering at the front of the church, everyone gathered around the newlyweds congratulating and wisheing them the best of luck. They returned the hugs and responded with thank you's. The newly wed couple ran towards the white limo at the end of the stairs as they were pelted mercilessly by rice. Grinning and laughing like youngsters he opened the door for his bride and scrambled in after her.

*Time Skip*

Everybody watched as the happy couple danced on the dance floor, as they shared an intimate moment in front of hundred or so guests. Their love unbridled like an untamed horse. They didn't know of the jealousy burning through some of the guests while others felt nothing but happiness and joy. They were oblivious to the world around them as they created their own little world. Pretty soon everyone attending was caught up in their euphoria. Too bad he wasn't feeling it, he watched her dance with sadness gripping his heart dragging it down to the bottom of his feet. It should have been him on the dance floor, it should have been him holding her in his arms. He sipped his bottle of beer, one of many littering the table. He was slightly tipsy, but he had control over his emotions. He watched the whole thing play out until he was the only one in the room. Everyone had gone out to say goodbye as the couple left to catch their plane. He stood up slowly and walked to one of the men cleaning up "Hey, is it ok if I play the piano?" he asked him, the man nodded and he walked up to the piano in one corner of the large ballroom, sitting on the bench he lifted the lid protecting the ebony and ivory key from him. Taking a deep breath he began the notes his voice coming in just like he had practiced.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sounds like uh, uh, uh_

The melody flowed from his fingertips as memories flooded his mind, yet he never wavered from the song's lyrics.

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

Flashback 1:

"Babe, dance with me please?" she begged green eyes twinkling in delight. "I don't feel like dancing" he responded, he watched as the lightpromptly vanished and she looked at him with a sadness he had never seen before. "You NEVER want to dance! And your a better dancer than me!" she accused. He sighed but didn't budge from his decision, but what she said was true he never wanted to dance.

End Flashback

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, _

Flashback 2:

"OMG! Tsubaki that's so cute! I never knew _Black Star _would be capable of being romantic!" Maka giggled over the phone. "Soul never buys me flowers. Even on our anniversary!" I frowned something about her tone baffled me, she sounded... sad? upset? Was she upset that I didn't buy her flowers? Crap! I didn't even know she was into that kind of stuff!

End Flashback

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

Flashback 3:

I slowly withdrew my hand from Maka's holding hands in public was really not my thing. It made me feel weird somehow. I saw Maka's hand clench as if she was holding back anger. I looked at her face and saw it was slightly pink, was she getting sick? "Hey Maka, you ok? Your face is sorta pink" I asked "I'm fine, don't worry about it" she responded through gritted teeth. I did a double take she wasn't like this earlier she had been happy, but now she seemed angry. What was wrong?

End Flashback

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

Flashback 4:

"I'M TIRED OF THIS SOUL! YOU NEVER WANT TO DO ANYTHING! AND I'M TIRED OF IT ALL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ANYMORE YOUR DISTANT AND RESERVED! I'M DONE... I'm leaving Soul. Don't look for me." And with that she was out the door, I didn't even have a chance to speak, I quickly dashed at out the door "Maka! Maka wait!" I shouted after her. She was climbing into the back of a cab. I sprinted faster "Maka!" I shouted as she slammed the door closed. The cab sped away and I watched as she left and she never looked back.

Flashback Ends

Slowly he drew the song to an end, his heart and soul poured into the last few notes and he stood up. He was the only one left, everyone had already gone home. He stood at the entrance of the reception hall, looking to the sky at the stars twinkling _Maka, I'm sorry I was stupid! I love you, I will always love you never forget that. I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me. I wish you happiness. I love you Maka Albarn. _He made his way down the street shoulders slumped in defeat.

_**Maka's POV:**_

She had heard the song, everyone had heard the song. They had heard the pain and sorrow mixed in with the lyrics and the melody. Maka's heart had clenched painfully. She still loved him even after 2 years, she had married Damon hoping to forget Soul, she knew it was wrong, she knew it was no excuse but she couldn't go back anymore. No matter how much she loved him. She looked out the window of the Black Mercedes Benz at the landscape whipping by, _Soul, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left. But I just couldn't anymore I couldn't! I'll always love you. I hope you can forget about me and be happy with someone else. _She sighed and looked at her husband she felt awful but underneath it all she did have feelings for him. It just wasn't the same as Soul. Soul was different. God, she fucked up.


End file.
